Schokolade
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Nee, aku ingin memberikan coklat ini padanya. Maukah Kau membantuku?


_**Hetalia Axis Power**__ : Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Schokolade : Kaizen Katsumoto_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC (sangat), Typo (bertebaran bagai bintang), Human name active, bahasa yang agak aneh (maybe), friendship, angst (entahlah), mengandung unsur BL, Judul kurang nyambung sama isi cerita, seperti biasa cerita melenceng dari ide awal._

_._

_._

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Shonen Ai _atau _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_, bagi yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

.

.

.

* * *

– RusPrus –

* * *

.

.

.

Ivan-pemuda yang sedang berlari di tengah guyuran hujan bulan Februari. Di usianya yang beranjak tujuh belas tahun kemarin. Hari ini merupakan hari sial pertamanya di tahun ini. Bayangkan saja, hari spesial seperti hari valentine bukannya mendapat coklat atau bunga, tapi dia malah mendapat peluk cium dari kedua saudarinya yang lebih tepat membuatnya depresi daripada senang. Apalagi saat adiknya-Natalya seharian berkeliling sekolah sambil membawa pisau untuk memberinya coklat. Bukan! Bukan! itu bukan coklat sungguhan. Ivan yakin, seyakin-yakinnya dia pada komunis bahwa coklat itu pasti telah diberi 'sesuatu', entah apa itu agar membuatnya mau menikahi gadis psikopat itu.

Beruntungnya dia seharian bersembunyi di dalam toilet sekolah hingga kelas usai dan memastikan bahwa Natalya sudah pulang, dia baru bisa keluar toilet. Jackpotnya saat dia keluar gedung sekolah langit tampak sudah mendung sementara dia tak membawa payung. Membuatnya terpaksa memacu lari lebih cepat. Ketika dia setengah jalan, guyuran hujan lebat tak terelakkan. Yah beginilah dia sekarang, berlarian di tengah kota Moskow mencari tempat berteduh.

Iris violet bertemu sebuah emperan toko coklat yang sudah tutup. Dia memacu langkahnya untuk berteduh di sana.

Ivan mengibaskan seragamnya yang basah sembari mengambil napas.

Punggungnya bertemu dinding toko, dia bersandar. Irisnya menyapu pandang ke sekitar, tak banyak orang lalu lalang. Hujan terlanjur lebat diikuti suara sambaran petir bersahutan, pasti tak ada orang yang berani keluar rumah. Dia menatap langit yang sedang menangis.

Benaknya mendadak bertanya, "Kenapa Kau menangis?" bisiknya. Detik berikutnya terlihat senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Ia nyaris tergelak mengetahui bahwa betapa bodohnya dia bertanya. Sudah jelas dia sendirian-

"Mungkin karena sedang sedih?"

Sebuah suara serak menginterupsi Ivan untuk menoleh ke samping kanannya.

Violetnya terbelalak mendapati seorang pemuda pucat berdiri di sebelahnya. Ivan menautkan alis, '_Sejak kapan ada orang di sebelahku?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah dari tadi di sini, Kau pasti tidak menyadariku?" ia berujar riang.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran, pemuda yang mungkin sepantaran Ivan itu terkekeh geli dengan tawa khas '_kesesese_!' rambut putih salju basah bergoyang meneteskan titik-titik air yang jatuh melewati wajah dan mata merahnya.

'_Orang asing_.' pikirnya tak ambil pusing, Ivan lebih tertarik memandangi langit gelap disertai rentetan bunyi gelegar petir. Badan tegap berseragam lengkap basah gemetar merasakan terpaan udara dingin, membuat matanya kesulitan terbuka ; mengantuk. Suasana seperti ini selalu membuatnya mengantuk, namun dia tak boleh tidur di tempat seperti ini.

"Jangan sampai Kau tidur, ya! Bisa-bisa Kau malah tidak kembali."

Pemuda di samping Ivan kembali terkekeh.

Ivan mendelik sampingnya, orang asing itu kini duduk di sebelahnya, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir pucatnya. Ivan diam saja.

"Namaku Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kau?" tanyanya kembali mengumbar senyum sembari menjulurkan tangan basah untuk bersalaman.

Ivan tak tertarik. Dia lebih memilih kembali melihat langit. Sebuah kilauan cahaya membuatnya bergidik diikuti suara sambaran petir menggelegar terdengar jelas tepat di atas kepala mereka. Ivan menahan napasnya terkejut, tanpa ia sadari sebuah tubuh dingin memeluknya erat penuh ketakutan. Seiring suara petir menyambar, pelukan pada dirinya semakin mengencang.

Tubuh pucat itu gemetaran, Ivan menghela napas sebal.

'_Kalau takut, kenapa harus terjebak hujan segala? Harusnya Kau bawa payung agar bisa pulang. Tidur di rumah yang hangat pasti lebih cocok untukmu._' Ivan membatin kesal.

"A...ku...juga tidak mau terjebak di sini... adikku pasti sudah kesepian menunggu di rumah sendirian... benci...hujan...benci petir..."

Samar, Ivan dapat menangkap gumaman pemuda albino di sampingnya. Tubuh dinginnya masih gemetaran.

'_Benci hujan? Benci petir? Apa dia seorang perempuan? Dan dia bilang dia punya adik yang menunggunya di rumah sendirian? Adiknya mungkin saja lebih ketakutan dari dirinya._'

Menghela napas. Entah mengapa Ivan malah teringat dengan kedua saudarinya yang sering membuatnya depresi karena sikap mereka. Walau begitu dia sangat menyayangi mereka, saat ini mereka juga pasti sedang menunggu kepulangannya. Sendiri di dalam mansion karena orang tua mereka yang terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka yang ada di luar kota.

Perasaannya mengatakan dia dan pemuda ini memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Ivan kembali menghela napas, ia merengkuh tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"_Da_. Aku ada di sini...Kau tak perlu takut." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Ivan menepuk pelan pundak di pelukannya. Dia dapat merasakan gemetar pemuda itu perlahan sirna.

Suara hujan masih menjadi instrumen primer di sore mendung itu, gelegar petir sudah tak terdengar. Perlahan pelukan mereka terlepas.

Ivan merasakan tubuh dingin itu beringsut menjauhi pelukannya. Dingin. Ivan membenci rasa itu, pemuda itu pasti menderita karena dingin. Ia ingin menghangatkannya lebih lama, tapi senyum di wajah pucat itu menghentikan niatnya.

"_Danke_!" Gilbert mengeluarkan cengiran hangatnya.

Ivan tertegun. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Bahasa asing? Mungkin Jerman? Apa dia berasal dari negara lain?_

Dia tak ambil pusing karena Gilbert kini berdiri, merogoh saku celananya yang basah.

Ivan masih duduk berjongkok di depan toko, memandang langit yang sepertinya sudah mulai mereda.

Sebuah kotak merah berpita putih ukuran sedang tersodor di hadapan iris violet. Reflek Ivan memundurkan wajahnya, melirik Gilbert di hadapannya dengan tangan terjulur memberikan box itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Seingatnya ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu.

Gilbert menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Ini coklat untukmu." ucapnya agak malu-malu.

"Untukku? Kenapa?"

Gilbert menarik tangan Ivan dan memberinya paksa box merah itu. "Selamat Hari Valentine, Ivan..."

Sebuah senyum di wajah yang merona merah, bagai gadis polos itu membuat Ivan tersenyum juga. Dia menerima hadiah pemberian Gilbert, memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya agar tidak rusak terkena hujan.

"Kau tau, kita baru bertemu tapi Kau orang pertama yang sukses memberiku coklat karena seharian aku bersembunyi di bilik toilet sekolah." Ivan tersenyum. "_Spasibo_."

Gilbert mengangguk. Tangan pucatnya terulur menarik tangan Ivan agar pemilik platinum _blonde_ itu berdiri.

Telunjuknya mengarah pada langit. "Lihat! Hujannya sudah reda!" ujarnya riang.

Ivan ikut melihat langit yang ditunjuk Gilbert.

"Ada pelangi di sana! Kau bisa melihatnya, Ivan?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik tepat di telinga Ivan. "Aku menamainya Pelangi Persahabatan yang _Awesome_!" Ia bergumam di antara kekehan kecil.

'_Nama yang panjang, dan aneh,_' pikir Ivan, '_dan untuk apa Kau harus menamai sebuah pelangi yang memang akan muncul setelah hujan reda? Apa itu berpengaruh pada hidupmu?_'

"Aneh? Menurutku tidak. Nama itu sangat cocok untuknya karena dia tercipta bersamaan dengan persahabatan kita?" Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi taring mungilnya. "Yah, mungkin nama itu tak akan berpengaruh dalam hidupmu, tapi setidaknya nama itu akan memberikan kenangan di setiap detik hidup kita. Kesese~"

Ivan terdiam, "Ini serius, Kau bisa membaca pikiranku atau apa?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Keadaan langit saat itu tampak gelap, namun samar Ivan dapat melihat sebuah pelangi menghiasi tengah kota Moskow yang semakin lama terlihat makin berkilau. Dia tersenyum. Jarang sekali pemandangan seperti itu dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena kegiatan padatnya mengurangi waktu refresingnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia sudah kelas tiga. Hanya tinggal melewati ujian dan semua berakhir. Dia merasa beruntung bisa melihat pelangi setelah hujan lebat sejak tadi yang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Indah, _da_?" Dia bertanya, menoleh ke sampingnya yang kosong. "_Huh_? Kemana Gilbert pergi?"

Ivan menengok kanan-kiri, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Dia kembali menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya, seulas tersenyum tercipta. Baru pertama kali dia menemui pemuda seaneh Gilbert, datang-pergi bagai angin. Memberi hadiah valentine pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Terlebih, dia seolah bisa membaca pikirannya? Wow, apakah dia paranormal?

"Orang yang menarik." Dia harap bisa bertemu dengan Gilbert lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

\- RusPrus -

* * *

.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

Pemuda itu mondar-mandir di dalam toko coklat yang terletak di jantung kota Moskow. Tujuannya jelas membeli sebuah coklat untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang tak pernah dia sapa, dia hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pengagum rahasia? Mungkin. Yang jelas sang idola itu tak pernah mengenalnya, namun dia sangat mengenal idolanya tersebut.

Semuanya berawal setahun yang lalu, ketika itu dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Dia tak mengenal siapapun di kota barunya, Moskow. Banyak anak-anak tak dikenal sering menantangnya berkelahi dan dia selalu menang berapapun geng yang melawannya. Sampai pada suatu hari saat dia akan menjemput adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sore itu hujan mengguyur deras kota Moskow. Tanah becek mengotori sepatu kets putih corak merahnya.

Dia berlari terburu-buru di tengah guyuran hujan. Petir menyambar tepat di atas kepalanya, membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Pada saat itu iris merah darahnya melihat beberapa gerombolan siswa berkelahi di sebuah tanah lapang. Satu lawan Sembilan? Tidak, sepuluh? Namun anak yang kesepuluh itu berada agak jauh dari perkelahian, mungkin dia adalah korban. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli hingga matanya membulat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Anak berseragam SMP berambut pirang menjadi salah satu korban di sana. Itu adiknya! Seketika dia berlari menghampiri mereka. Saat dia tiba, gerombolan geng yang diduganya telah mengeroyok adiknya sudah berhambur penuh ketakutan. Di saat yang sama itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu sang idola.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat pandangannya agak mengabur. Pemuda berambut platinum blonde itu pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata. Namun, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu yang telah menolong adiknya. Semenjak saat itu dia terus mencari tahu tentang pemuda platinum itu.

Beberapa waktu terlewati, dia terus bertanya pada anak-anak di sekolah maupun di luar sekolahnya mengenai pemuda platinum itu dan akhirnya mendapatkan beberapa informasi. Nama pemuda itu Ivan Braginsky. Salah satu nama keluarga terkemuka di tanah Moskow. Mereka berbeda sekolah tapi seangkatan. Semenjak saat itu, dia terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendekat maupun bertegur sapa. Setahun penuh dilewatinya dengan menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia, namun berbeda di tahun ini - tepat pada hari valentine atau hari kasih sayang, dia akan memberanikan diri menegur sang idola dengan memberinya coklat persahabatan. Dia harap sang idola mau berteman dengannya yang berasal dari keluarga menengah.

Sebuah coklat telah selesai terbungkus kertas kado warna merah dengan hias pita putih setelah dia berkeliling di dalam toko selama berjam-jam. Tak lupa menyelipkan secarik surat ke dalam kotak pembungkus coklatnya. Pemuda pemilik iris semerah darah itu tersenyum lebar. Dia harap Ivan akan menerimanya – berharap pemuda itu akan menjadi temannya.

Ia mengucap salam dan terima kasih pada sang pemilik toko coklat. Kala itu hujan kembali mengguyur kota Moskow. Dia membuka payung beningnya bersiap untuk pulang. Rencananya coklat itu akan dia berikan besok sepulang sekolah. Dia memohon agar esok hari cuaca cerah, sebuah senyuman kembali terkembang. Tanpa sadar sebuah sambaran petir menggelegar tepat di atas kepalanya. Dia berhenti sejenak.

Entah mengapa dia melihat langit-langit mendung itu menangis makin keras. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut, menciptakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Bau anyir darah menginvasi indra penciumannya. Matanya kian lama makin berat hingga membuatnya kesulitan terjaga, terpaksa dia menutup matanya, seolah rasa kantuk melekat erat padanya. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh tidur sekarang.

Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah rintikan air hujan yang merembes ke dalam pelupuk matanya. Samar dia dapat mendengar suara hiruk-pikuk teriakan diikuti bunyi sirine ambulan yang perlahan meredam dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya mendadak sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Apa yang terjadi? Dia harus pulang. Adik lelakinya pasti menunggu di rumah sendirian. Orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk mencari biaya pendidikan mereka berdua, jadi mereka hanya tinggal berdua di negara asing ini. Dia pasti kesepian. Dan coklatnya? Benda itu harus dia berikan pada sang idola. Dia tidak boleh terlambat besok sepulang sekolah dia akan menyapanya. Dia akan memberikan coklat itu pada Ivan. Dia juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah menolong adiknya.

.

.

_**Tapi kenapa semua tampak gelap?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nee, bisa Kau nyalakan lampunya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak lucu, tapi aku sangat takut gelap. Aku juga takut petir. **_

_**Nee, jadi bisakah Kau nyalakan lampunya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangannya, ya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena di sini tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin.**_

_**Flash back off**_

.

.

.

* * *

\- RusPrus -

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ivan pulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumahnya, banyak tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakannya.

Keesokan harinya dia juga sangat sibuk.

Esok harinya dia juga sibuk.

Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa hari, minggu, bahkan bulan terlewati dan sekarang dia sudah lulus dari pendidikan menengahnya, tinggal mencari sekolah lanjutan. Ivan nyaris melupakan kejadian valentine dan pemuda bernama Gilbert. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah _box_ merah kecil dengan hiasan pita putih agak rusak terselip di salah satu ruang dalam tas sekolahnya. Kapan dia memiliki benda itu? Ivan menautkan alis.

Dia menutup tasnya dan merapikan buku-buku soalnya. Kacamata bening terlepas dari matanya. Pemuda berisis violet itu berjalan ke arah kasurnya, merebahkan diri sambil memandang kotak merah yang baru saja dia temukan. Dia memijit pelepisnya - berusaha mengingat kapan dan kenapa benda itu bisa ada di dalam tasnya.

Pikirannya tanpa sengaja kembali pada hari berhujan di bulan Februari - tepat saat Hari Valentine. "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Nama itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat pemuda albino itu.

Ivan membolak-balik _box_ merah kecil, membuka bungkusnya yang sudah kusam dengan hati-hati.

Ivan mengambil sebuah coklat berbentuk kotak sederhana berbungkus kertas perak - ia yakin harganya tak terlalu mahal dibanding coklat yang biasa orang tuanya belikan, sebuah surat kusam terjatuh mengenai wajahnya yang sedang membuka bungkus sambil tiduran. Tangannya meraih kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. Di situ tertera beberapa kata yang sudah rusak sana-sini. Ivan hanya dapat membaca kalimat terakhirnya yang berbunyi

_'Selamat Hari Valentine, Ivan. Danke. Selama ini aku selalu ingin menjadi temanmu.'_

Baru dia ingin tersenyum, tapi keburu alisnya bertaut heran.

Gilbert? Bukannya dia hanya bertemu sekali dengannya waktu hujan di hari valentine? Lalu kenapa nama 'Ivan' bisa ada di dalam secarik kertas di dalam box hadiahnya? Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Benarkah? Ingatan Ivan kembali pada kejadian pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Gilbert di depan toko coklat.

Seingatnya dia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya sendiri saat berkenalan dengan Gilbert karena dia pikir pemuda albino itu aneh. Tanpa sadar dia juga mengingat jika pemuda albino itu pernah melafalkan namanya saat menunjuk pelangi yang dinamai sebagai Pelangi Persahabatan yang Awesome. Lalu bagaimana Gilbert bisa tahu namanya? Tebakan? Ivan terkekeh pelan. Dia pasti penebak yang handal. Ataukah mungkin dia adalah pengagum rahasia Ivan? Entahlah.

Ivan menyimpan coklat yang sudah berumur itu beserta surat hadiahnya, kemudian beranjak menyamankan diri di kasur empuknya.

"Gilbert? Tentu saja aku mau menjadi temanmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, _da_?" bisiknya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mencoba bikin angst, dan _fail_ :'v

Maaf sudah menyampah di fandom Hetalia tercintah ini~! *sungkem*

Ucapan terima kasih untuk :

_Lagu mellow yang gue dengerin buat nyari inspirasi._

_Teman-teman RolePlay Hetalia, dll (gak gue sebutin karena terlalu banyak),_

_Para Reader dan Reviewer, Follower, dan Faforiter yang berkenan melakukannya,_

_Para RusPrus shipper dimana pun Anda berada! Kalian AWESOME! Kesesese! XDD_


End file.
